objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Fight for Magic Characters
A collection of contestants from Saranctha's object show, The Fight for Magic You may use our characters from 'Confirmed First Season' and 'Possible Subsequent Seasons', but please don't use any characters from the recommended section, unless the creator of the character gives permission. And remember to credit us if you use anything from here, because we made all the art here. Main Characters MagicOrb.png|Magic Orb, the Mystical Host moneyneue.png|Moneybags, the Laid-Back hive,.png|Hivey, the Reliable Pal tom,,.png|Tomato, the Energetic trineue.png|Triangle, the Identity Crisis cactusneue.png|Cactus, the Leader emojinew.png|Emoji, the Emotive Shapeshifter icicle..png|Icicle, the Psychopath cd-y.png|CD-Y, the Monotone gravenew.png|Grave, the Friendly Zombie question.png|Question Block, the Perfectionist dusty..png|Dusty, the Jolly Midget bunsen,.png|Bunsen Burner, the Hothead curs.png|Cursor, the Voxelised Nerd pill,.png|Pills, the Medic Weed,.png|Seaweed, the Radical Demolitionist yoyo,,.png|Yoyo, the Klutz bubwrap.png|Bubble Wrap, the Demented snowf.png|Snowflake, the Weakling glows.png|Glowstick, the Bratty Chick shurik.png|Shuriken, the Ninja mgnt.png|Magnet, the Inventor axe,,.png|Axe, the Bruiser bugnet.png|Bug Net, the Youngster shroom,.png|Mushroom, the Unproud Amputee brocc,.png|Broccoli, the Nuisance caul.png|Cauldron, the Fearful Quadreped mirr,.png|Mirrory, the Angry Weakling baub.png|Baubel, the Chilled Buddy awatch.png|Antique Watch, the Cranky Elder sword,,.png|Sword, the Brute sign!.png|Sign, the Comedian swiss.png|Swiss Roll, the Unenthusiastic Aydoot.png|Ay Doot, the Multi-dimensional Disfiguration candy,.png|Candy, the Childish rocket,.png|Rocket, the Astronomer witch.png|Witch Hat, the Wannabe Witch fireflower.png|Fire Flower, the Normal Guy beachball,.png|Beach Ball, the Tortured plugneue.png|Plug, the Cyborg bulletneue.png|Bullet, the Little Madlad pumpkin,.png|Pumpkin, the Spooky trucky,.png|Trucky, the Big Softie yarn,.png|Yarn Ball, the Villain card,.png|Card, the Gambler flamingo,.png|Plastic Flamingo, the Paralysed Nutcase presenttag.png|Present & Tag, the 'Tag'team key,.png|Key, the Gangsta note,,.png|Note, the Sceptic mwatch,.png|Meeple Watch, the Innovator dumb.png|Dumbell, the Athlete fred.png|Fred, the Interstellar Dino pipeplant.png|Pirhana Plant Pipe, the Killer Haircut flute.png|Flute, the Artist tree,.png|Christmas Tree, the Jolly pot,.png|Pot, the Popular chest,.png|Chest, the Treasure speech,.png|Speech Bubble, the Detective wheel,.png|Wheel, the Worryful holly.png|Holly, the Festive led.png|Christmas Lights, the Snake-like teapotneue.png|Teapot, the Living Toon skulltffm.png|Skull, the Bonafide Cynic garl.png|Garlic Bread, the Creep disco.png|Disco Ball, the Party Rocker stack.png|Coin Stack, the Flimsy Bunch flag,.png|Flag, the Best Fan EVER branch.png|Magic Wand, the Delusional marm.png|Marmite, the Animal-like ging.png|Gingerbread Object, the Sweet floatneue.png|Fish Float, the Silly shadowneue.png|Shadow, the Mysterious stairs,.png|Stairs, the Bubbly snow,.png|Snowman, the Frosty shelf.png|Bookshelf, the Thoughtful radia.png|Radiator, the Fat tape.png|Tapey and Taper, the Ruffians cow.png|Cowbell, the Haunted Relic coal,.png|Coal, the Total Numbskull oni.png|Onion, the Rascal cab.png|Cabbage, the Timid torn.png|Tornadoey, the Destroyer rektneue.png|Rektangle, the Smartist in the World ham,.png|Hammer, the Outcast blue,.png|Blueberry, the Motivator rlock.png|Rusty Lock, the Infested Tomberries.png|Tomberries, the Triplets Green Tomato.png|Green Tomato, the Opposite coral,.png|Coral, the Bipolar amber,.png|Amber Bug, the Prehistoric calcneue.png|Calculator, the Mechanical cheese,.png|Chee-Z Crisp, the Rap God shell1.png|Green Shell, the Servant shell2.png|Red Shell, the Guard shell3.png|Blue Shell, the King bstack.png|Brick Stack, the Buildable news,.png|Newspaper, the Reporter trash.png|Trashbags, the Apprehensive Alternative tank,.png|Ink Tank, the Competitive fridgeyneue.png|Fridge, the Animatronic Entertainer minifridgey.png|Mini-Fridgey, the Smaller Version handy.png|Handy, the Lifelike Image onesi.png|Onesi, the Humanoid space,.png|Space Raider, the Bounty Hunter marma.png|Marmalade, the Evolution flash.png|Flashbang, the Explosive potatoneue.png|Potato, the Goopy Prankster Circley,.png|Circley, the Dubstepper voidy,.png|Vial of Void, the Hollow Side Characters neb.png|Nebula vort.png|Vortex stardust.png|Stardust solar.png|Solar Ray soupdoot.png|Soup Doot ahdooindoot.png|Ah Dooin Doot goohmayeedoot.png|Gooh Mayee Doot hussahdoot.png|Hussah Doot Old Poses Old Magic Orb.png|Magic Orb Money.png|Moneybags Hive.png|Hivey Tom.png|Tomato Trian.png|Triangle Cactus, the Leader.png|Cactus Emoji,.png|Emoji Icicle,.png|Icicle Cd.png|CD-Y Grave.png|Grave Dusty,.png|Dusty Old QB.png|Question Block Bunsen.png|Bunsen Burner Old Cursor.png|Cursor Weed.png|Seaweed Yoyo,.png|Yoyo Old Bubble Wrap.png|Bubble Wrap Old Snowflake.png|Snowflake Glowstick,.png|Glowstick Old Shuriken.png|Shuriken Old Magnet.png|Magnet Axe,.png|Axe Bug Net.png|Bug Net Shroom.png|Mushroom Brocc.png|Broccoli Cauldron Old.png|Cauldron Mirr.png|Mirrory Old Baubel.png|Baubel Old AW.png|Antique Watch Sword,.png|Sword Sign,.png|Sign Swiss2.png|Swiss Roll Old Aydoot.png|Aydoot Old Rocket.png|Rocket Old Witch Hat.png|Witch Hat Old Bullet.PNG|Bullet Old Trucky.png|Trucky yarnold.png|Yarn Ball cardold.png|Card Old Plastic Flamingo.png|Plastic Flamingo Old Key.png|Key Note,.png|Notey Mwatch.png|Meeple Watch Dmbll.png|Dumbell Old Pirahna Plant Pipe.png|Pirahna Plant Pipe Very Old Pirahna Plant Pipe.png|Another Piranha Plant Pipe potold.png|Pot chestold.png|Chest speechold.png|Speech Bubble Old Skull.png|Skull Garlic bread.png|Garlic Bread Old Flag.png|Flag flagold.png|Another Flag (this ones 'murican) magicwandold.png|Magic Wand oldshelf.png|Bookshelf oldcbell.png|Cowbell oldcoal.png|Coal oldonion.png|Onion oldvort.png|Vortex oldgreenie.png|Green Tomato Old Coral.png|Coral oldamber.png|Amber Bug Old Potato.png|Potato Portal From Side.png|Characters past this point have been abandoned and aren't used anymore. Old Lantern.png|Lantern Old Maraca.png|Maraca Old Croc.png|Croc Old Hard Hat.png|Hard Hat Old Bowling Pin.png|Bowling Pin cinderold.png|Cinder hangold.png|Coat Hanger kbarrelold.png|Kabloom Barrel vinegold.png|Vinegar Portal To Side.png|This portal leads to original poses, which don't use the old style, but rather the new style. moneybetter.png|Moneybags Trians.png|Triangle Cactus,.png|Cactus bunsenburnerOLD.png|Bunsen Burner Pills.png|Pills OL SIGN.png|Sign Plug,.png|Plug Bullet,.png|Bullet truckyOLD.png|Trucky Teap.png|Teapot Float.png|Fish Float Shad.png|Shadow Rekt.png|Rektangle Calc.png|Calculator Fridge,.png|Fridgey Marmalade.png|Marmalade Flashbang.png|Flashbang Potat,.png|Potato Multiple Characters group,.png|Hivey, Bug Net, Moneybags, Emoji, Tomato and Triangle Group2.png|Seaweed, Cursor, Glowstick, Mirrory and CD-Y holltree.png|Holly and Tree coalgrave.png|Coal and Grave Zombie Pals Other Stuff The Fight for Magic Group Pic.png|TFFM Group aesthetic.png|Tomato Aesthetic aesthetic2.png|Icicle Aesthetic aesthetic3.png|Sign Aesthetic aesthetic4.png|Rocket Aesthetic aesthetic5.png|Moneybags Aesthetic aesthetic6.png|Mirrory Aesthetic aesthetic7.png|Pumpkin Aesthetic aesthetic8.png|Grave Aethstetic aesthetic9.png|Triangle Aesthetic Category:TFFM